Aladdin & Leila
by smallncrazy91
Summary: Basically the movie, but Aladdin has a twin sister, named Leila. Aladdin/Jasmine Genie/OC rated T for slight language.
1. The story begins

**Disclaimer: I only own Leila, who is Aladdin's sister**.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aladdin's P.O.V.

Me and my twin sister, Leila, were playing tag in front of our tiny house. Our father is gone, and our mom is sick. We can't afford any medicine for her, so she keeps getting worse. She doesn't want us to get sick too, so she always sends us outside to play. We were still playing tag when we heard mom's quiet voice calling us inside. Me and Lei automatically went in. We walked up to where she was laying. She was so thin and pale, I knew that wasn't good. She started talking so quietly we almost couldn't hear her. "Aladdin, Leila, take care of each other. Stay together no matter what." she said. "Mama, you're not going to get better, are you?" I asked. "No." she said. Lei started crying when Mama said that. She closed her eyes and said goodbye. Right after we said it back, she stopped breathing. Lei went frantic then. "No! We need you Mama! You can't leave us! Mama!" All I could do was hug her until she calmed down.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leila's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it! Our mother is dead! "No! We need you Mama! You can't leave us! Mama!" I screamed. We would never hear her voice again, never see her smile when we did something cute! I was standing there bawling and screaming while Al was hugging me. I knew he was trying to comfort me, but it only made me feel a little bit better.

Finally, I stopped crying. "Al?" I said. "What?" he asked. "What are we gonna do now?" "I don't know Lei. But we'll think of something. We just need to stay together like Mama said. Together we can come up with some way to survive.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

FF 10 years later

still Leila's P.O.V.

_Where is he?! _I though for the hundredth time as I was standing near a wall in an alley. He should have been here a while ago. It was Aladdin's turn to get food. I sighed. Knowing him, he got spotted, or sidetracked by pretty girls. I rolled my eyes. This happens a lot.

Suddenly I saw him and our little monkey friend, Abu, floating down, using a carpet as a parachute. Then he lets go of the carpet and falls the rest of the way, landing on his feet. He and Abu high- five each other and my brother says, "And now, we feast!" he breaks the bread into three pieces and just as we are about to eat, Al and I look up at the same time and see three small children, two girls and one boy, looking through someone's garbage, most likely looking for something to eat.

I waste no time in walking over and offering my piece of bread to the children, they look a little hesitant at first, so I said, "Go on, you need it more than I do." One of the girls, the one who looked to be the second oldest took the bread slowly and looked down. Suddenly, my brother was right next to me, offering his bread to the children. "Here. Go on, take it." the oldest girl took the bread and ripped off a small piece, she gave the rest to the boy, who looked to be about five. As we were walking away, Abu decided to give up his bread too. I could hear him squeaking happily when the oldest girl scratched behind his ear. My brother was a bit more preoccupied with the commotion in the street

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aladdin's P.O.V.

I had made it to the crowd when I felt Abu jump on my shoulder. I wanted to know what the big deal was. I saw a guy on a white horse. Wearing expensive looking clothes and a lot of jewels. "On his way to the palace, I suppose." said a random man. "Another suitor for the Princess." said another. Just then the kids that my sister, Abu, and I gave our bread to ran out into the street right in front of the man on the horse. "Out of my way, you filthy brats!" he yelled. He pulled back his whip to hit them, but I stepped in, "Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." I caught the whip around my arm and threw it back at him as I pushed the kids to my sister, who led them back to the sidelines. "I'll teach you some manners!"he said and pushed me into the mud. I couldn't let that go, so I said, "Look at that guys, its not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" He stopped and turned around and said, "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." Lei had helped me get up and I ran at him, but the gate had closed. "I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas." I scratched my head. "Come on guys, lets go home.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

FF Nighttime

Still Aladdin's P.O.V.

As Lei, Abu, and I were walking home, I started singing.

"_Riffraff, street rat,_

_I don't buy that!_

_If only they'd look closer,_

_Would they see a poor boy,_

_No siree,_

_They'd find out,_

_There's so much more_

_To me."_

I covered Abu up as he laid down. "Someday, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leila's P.O.V.

When Aladdin said that I got a twinge in my heart. I knew Aladdin wanted better for us, but what he was suggesting was very unrealistic and unlikely. "Aladdin, we don't need to live in a palace or be rich. I just want to go a day and not worry about finding food." I said, but I could tell he wasn't really paying attention. He was looking out the window at the palace, probably wondering what it would be like to live there. I sighed and walked up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on, we should get some sleep. It's getting late." He looked at me and sighed. "You're right, Lei. Goodnight." "Goodnight." He closed the curtains and we both went to sleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**well, tell me what you think. I will not update this story until I get a review.**


	2. Meeting the princess

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leila.**

**Just so you know, this story is called Aladdin & Leila, so the bulk of it will be written in their P.O.V.s but there is a little Jafar and Jasmine in this chapter.**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Jasmine's P.O.V.

I'm running away. I put on a brown cloak and sneak out of the palace. I'm careful to make sure that noone saw me, and when I'm about to climb the big tree right next to the wall, I feel someone pulling on my cloak. I start to panic and look back. I relax when I see its Rajah. I let go of the tree and walk over to him. "I'm sorry Rajah. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." I say and give him a hug. "I'll miss you." I start climbing the tree again and Rajah gives me a little boost. I look at him before I jump down, "goodbye." I whispered I really am going to miss him. He was my best friend

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Morning

Aladdin's P.O.V.

People have pretty much gotten back to their everyday lives. I swiped a melon while I had Abu distract the merchant. Lei insisted that she come and keep an eye on us after I got in trouble last time. She wants to make sure we don't get caught. When she is with us, if we do get caught, she always finds a way to make the merchant think the heat is getting to him. I mean, come on, how many people get food stolen from them by a monkey that makes faces at them. When Abu joins us, I split the melon for all of us. "Nice going, Abu.Breakfast is served." I said as I handed them each a piece.

After we finished eating, we stayed up there for a while. Suddenly, a beautiful girl caught my attention. She looked a little out of place, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. She handed a kid an apple, but the merchant saw and started making a scene. Now, Lei and Abu were watching too. When the merchant pulled out a knife, we all knew what was going to happen.

"Al, we have to do something." Lei said.

"I know. I have an idea. Follow my lead."

"You got it."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Jasmine's P.O.V.

I've never been so scared in my life. I just gave a little boy an apple. Then a big man turned around and said,

"You'd better be able to pay for that."

"Pay?" I asked.

"Noone steals from my cart."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't have any money." I said.

"Thief!"

"Please, i-if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the sultan."I said. I was getting scared. He took out a large knife.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!" he screamed. My eyes widened. He was going to cut my arm off!

"No! No, please!" His arm started lowering.

"Oh! Thank you, kind sir, we're so glad you've found her." a strange voice said. Then a man grabbed hold of the merchant's arm and took the knife. A woman was standing next to him. He handed the knife to me. I looked at it and hid it behind my back as the man and woman turned back to me with scolding looks on their faces.

"We've been looking all over for you." he said. They each grabbed an arm and led me a little ways away. I was getting really confused.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Just play along." they said at the same time.

"You know this girl?" the merchant asked as he put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Sadly, yes." the man said. I was a little offended by that.

"She's our sister." the woman said. What are they talking about?

"She's a little crazy." the man said. Now that offended me. I stood there with my hands on my hips.

"She said she knew the sultan," the merchant said as he grabbed the man's vest and swung him around.

"She thinks the monkey is the sultan." the man said, gesturing to a small monkey trying to reach into a person's purse. By the look in the woman's eyes, I was supposed to do something or get my hand cut off. So I got down on my knees and bowed as I said,

"Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?"

"Tragic, isn't it?" the man said.

"But, no harm done," said the woman.

I put on a blank face as they helped me stand up. They guided me away.

"Come on, sis. Time to go see the doctor." the man said.

"Hello doctor, how are you?" I asked a camel.

"No, no, no. Not that one." the woman said.

"Come on, Sultan." said the man.

Then there was yelling as we ran away.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Jafar's P.O.V.

I had Iago running on a contraption I created to make the storm I needed for my purpose.

"With all do respect, Your Rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" he asked

"Save your breath Iago. Faster!" I said as I put the diamond into place.

"Yes, Almighty Evil One!" he said and ran faster.

"Sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." The sand in the hourglass closed in on a young boy climbing up a ladder, pulling up the princess, then on a young girl climbing behind her.

"Well, well. It looks like we have two diamonds. Let's have the guards extend them and invitation to the palace, shall we?"

Iago, who had been thrown from the machine to the wall, said, "Swell."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leila's P.O.V.

I've been lost in thought the whole way home. I am just coherent enough to follow my brother and notice him flirting with the girl we saved. Where was she from? What was she doing here? And why didn't she know not to steal from the apple merchant. It is almost impossible to get away with.

I made the jump from one building top to another and decided to take the lead home. I could hear Aladdin and the girl talking. She seemed nice enough, just too inexperienced to be living on the streets. It was as if she had no idea what she was doing. And that could get you killed around here. We finally made it home.

"Watch your head there. Be careful." my brother was saying.

"Is this where you live?" the girl asked.

"Yep, just me, my brother, and Abu." I spoke up.

"We come and go as we please." Al said.

"That sounds fabulous." she said enviously.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out for a bit." I told my brother.

"Stay close," he said.

I went out and breathed in the fresh air. My favorite part of the day is when it gets dark. It always has been. Everything always looks so much more beautiful. As I was distracted by my thoughts again, I didn't hear the people behind me. Suddenly, someone grabbed me. I automatically started struggling until they held a knife to my neck.

"Now be quiet and don't struggle." said the guard.

I couldn't speak. I was in shock. I had never been in a situation like this before. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to break free, but the knife was pressed against me so closely, if I moved it would cut.

Suddenly my brother and the girl landed in the sand nearby and got up to run. A rather large guard caught Aladdin.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, Street Rat?" he asked Aladdin.

"Let them go!" yelled the girl as she pounded on his arm. He pushed her to the ground as he said,

"Lookee here, men. Another street mouse!"

"Unhand them. By order of the princess." she said as she stood up and pulled back her hood.

"Princess Jasmine," said the guard.

"The Princess?"Aladdin and I said at the same time then Abu echoed it.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with these lowlives?" he asked. That made me angry.

"That's not your concern. Do as I command, release them." she ordered.

"I would, Princess, but my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him." he said.

As the guards were dragging us away, I could just barely hear the princess say,

"Believe me, I will." That sent shivers down my spine.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Well, that's chapter two. Tell me what you think and I will put the next one up asap.**


	3. Prisoners, and the Cave of Wonders

**Disclaimer: I own only Leila.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leila's P.O.V.

We're shackled to a wall in a dark dungeon. And we actually didn't really do anything. They just came to our home and took us. Now I have tow questions. Why would they come to our home to take us, and how the heck did they know where we live in the first place?!

Okay, now that I'm done with my mental rant, on to something else. She was the Princess? What was the deal there? Why would she want to leave the palace? And better yet, why would she try to defend two 'street-roaming beggars' as most call us? Why did she want to come with us in the first place? At least now we know why she had no idea how things work around here.

And I'm ranting again, aren't I? Oh, I think Al's saying something.

"She was the Princess, I can't believe it. I must've sounded so stupid to her!" he said, more to himself than to me. I answered him anyway.

"Come on, Al. Don't beat yourself up about this. She really seemed to like you." I said.

"How do you know, you were off in your own little world all the way home." he asked.

"Just because I wasn't really paying attention doesn't mean I didn't see and hear her." is said.

"That made no sense, Lei." he said with a chuckle.

"I know, but it made you feel a little better, didn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it did. Thanks, Lei.

"Yoo-hoo. Aladdin, Leila." we heard the distinctive chatter of Abu. We looked up to a window. "Hello." Abu said, taking off his little fez.

"Abu. Down here," Al and I said at the same time.

Abu jumped down using the chains and beams. And ran over to stand on Aladdin's knee.

"Hey, come on. Help us outta these." he said.

Abu started chattering angrily and jumped off Aladdin's knee, pulling his little vest over his head and twirling his tail in an imitation of the Princess.

"Hey, she was in trouble. She was worth it. Don't worry Abu, I'll never see her again." Al said. "I'm a street rat, remember? And there's a law. She has to marry a prince." he said as his shackles came undone. "She deserves a prince."

Aladdin started rubbing his wrists and sighed while Abu went on to me.

"I'm a fool." he said.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy." we heard the unfamiliar voice of an old man say.

I stood up as my shackles came on and took one step toward the voice.

"Who are you?" Al and I asked together.

The old man hobbled over on a walking stick.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourselves. But together, perhaps we can be more." he said, making a money motion with his hand.

Al and I looked at him, then each other. We both shrugged.

"We're listening." we said cautiously.

"There is a cave, children. A Cave of Wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." he said, pulling a handful of what looked like rubies out of his furry poncho thing. "Treasure enough to impress even your Princess, I'd wager." he said, concealing the jewels again and hobbling a bit away.

I could have sworn that for a split second, something in his hunched back wiggled and that I heard whispering, but it no sooner started than stopped. And Aladdin didn't seem to notice, so I guessed that the dungeon was playing tricks on me.

"But the law says that only a prince can..." Al started, but was interrupted by the old man.

"You've heard of the golden rule haven't you? Who ever has the gold makes the rules?" he said, grinning and showing a mouthful of missing and rotting teeth.

"So why would you share all this wonderful treasure with us?" Al asked.

"I need a couple of young pairs of legs and strong backs to go in after it." he said.

"One problem. It's out there, we're in here." I said.

The old man hobbled over to one of the walls.

"Things aren't always what they seem." he said, moving a loose section of rock away. "So, do we have a deal?" he asked, holding out his hand.

We looked at each other for a second, then shook his hand.

As we were leaving, I couldn't help wondering why he stayed in there when he could've gotten out. It didn't really make sense.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aladdin's P.O.V.

As Lei, Abu, and I walked in front of the horse, another sand storm started. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I covered by eyes with my arm and kept walking.

We kept on like that for a long while until the old man told us to stop. Then he did something with two halves of a golden beetle, and they flew over to a mound of sand, which rose out of the ground and looked a lot like a giant cat's head.

"_**Who disturbs my slumber?" **_it asked.

"It is I Aladdin," I said.

"And I Leila." I heard my sister say.

It paused, like it was studying us, and started talking again.

"_**Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp." **_it said and opened its mouth wide.

As Lei and I walked down the steps inside, we started talking.

"That was very creepy." I said.

"Yeah, a talking cat's head made out of sand. And we just let him eat us." I laughed at her joke. She always comes up with things to make someone feel better. And she was kinda right.

We stopped talking as we reached a doorway glowing with light. Abu hid in my vest and peeked out when I said,

"Would you look at that?" We all looked around and saw all the gold.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make us richer than the sultan." Lei said in an amazed voice.

Abu jumped off my shoulder and made a beeline for a chest filled with gold and jewels.

"Abu!" Lei and I yelled at the same time.

He stopped and looked at us. We walked over to him.

"Don't touch anything," I said.

"We gotta find that lamp." Lei finished.

Lei and I started walking with Abu sulking behind us. Suddenly he was pulling on my pant leg.

"Aladdin, Leila!" he screeched.

"Abu will you knock it off?" we said and kept walking.

We kept walking until Abu tackled me screaming and knocked me over.

"What're you crazy?!" I asked, then he grabbed my hair and pointed my face in the direction he wanted me to look.

I know that Lei looked too, because I heard her 'Whoa,". Peeking out from a pile of gold was a beautiful purple and gold carpet.

"A magic carpet," Lei and I said at the same time.

"Come on. Come on out. We're not gonna hurt ya." I said.

It came out from behind the gold and looked at us for a minute. It walked over to Abu's fez, which had fallen off his head, and picked it up, dusting it off with one of its tassles. Then, it floated over to us and handed it to Abu, who screeched and climbed up me and started chattering angrily at the carpet.

"Hey, take it easy, Abu," I started.

"Yeah, its not like he's gonna bite you." Lei finished.

Abu took his fez and started chattering angrily at the carpet again. The poor thing drooped and started walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute don't go." Lei said. I looked at her and knew exactly what she was thinking. This carpet probably knew this whole place from top to bottom.

It turned around and looked at us.

"Maybe you can help us." I said.

The carpet was really happy when he heard he might be able to help us. He jumped up and flew around us. After he stopped to listen some more, I started again.

"You see, we're trying to find this lamp."

Carpet made a gesture to follow him.

"I think he knows where it is." I said.

"Really?" Lei said sarcastically.

We followed Carpet until he led us into a dark cavern with water in it. In the middle of the cavern was a stone staircase with stepping stones going across the water leading to it. At the top of the staircase was the lamp. I started for it, then turned around to Lei, Abu, and Carpet.

"Wait here." I said, and started towards the staircase.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leila's P.O.V.

"Wait here." Al said, and he started across the stepping stones towards the big stone staircase.

I looked at Abu and saw him staring at a big jewel nearby. I looked back at my twin and saw him start up the stairs toward the lamp. The sooner we get it and get out, the better.

I looked back again and saw carpet trying to hold Abu back from the jewel. I tried to help him, but he slipped out of our grasps.

"Abu, no!" we heard Aladdin yell as Abu grabbed the jewel.

"_**INFIDELS! You have touched the forbidden treasure!" **_the cave yelled.

Abu tried to put the jewel back on its stand, but it started to melt. I didn't know what was gonna happen, but I knew it wasn't gonna be good.

"_**Now you will never again see the light of day!" **_it said.

Oh, man. This is gonna be real bad. Thank you very much, Abu.

Carpet picked me up and started for Aladdin, who was sliding down what used to be the staircase. He was tossed into the air, and Carpet caught him. The water had turned to lava and we soared just above the hot liquid towards Abu, who was standing on one of the stepping stones. All the stones around it were exploding from the heat.

"Gotcha!" Al grabbed Abu just before the stone he was on exploded.

I turned around and saw a giant wave of lava following us.

"Uh, guys, I think we should go faster!" I yelled.

We sped up and got to the tunnel leading back to the main room. The lava was still following us. Abu started getting really scared and wrapped himself around Al's head.

"Abu! This is no time to panic!" he said, pulling Abu off him. He stopped talking and got pale when he saw a wall coming up. "Start panicking."

We started screaming while we were taking twists and turns, afraid we might fall off. We got back into the gold room, followed by the wave of lava. Pillars of flame started shooting up, and we had to swerve, just barely missing them. We were almost at the entrance of the cave, when a rock hit carpet and we all fell off him.

I landed on a rock ledge and hit my head. Huge stones were falling around me and some smaller ones fell on me, pinning me down. My vision was starting to get fuzzy, but I saw carpet get free from the stone that fell on him and try to help me out I shook my head.

"Go help Aladdin." I said, knowing that at least one of us was gonna have to live, and he couldn't save us both.

He hesitated before flying in the direction Aladdin was and the last thought I had before losing conciousness was, _I hope Aladdin is okay._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Well, that's chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	4. Trapped, meeting Genie

**Disclaimer: I own only Leila. Enjoy.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leila's P.O.V.

_Oh, man. My head is killing me, _I thought as I regained consciousness. I'm not sure where I am, but it's dark. I looked around and saw my brother laying on Carpet, and remembered everything. I ran over to him and checked his breathing.

"Oh. Thank Allah he's still alive." I said with a sigh of relief.

Abu walked over to me, looking very sorry.

"Yeah, you should feel bad." I said, but regretted it when I saw him shrink back. "It's ok, Abu. You couldn't help yourself."

I gave him a hug and we both turned our heads when we heard a groan.

"I think he's gonna wake up." I said.

Abu left me and crawled over to Al and shook his shoulder.

"Aladdin," he whined.

Then he moved and Carpet helped him up.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aladdin's P.O.V.

"Oh, my head," it felt like it got trampled by a horse.

I looked up and saw we were surrounded by walls of hard-packed dirt.

"We're trapped. That two-faced son of a jackal!" I yelled, remembering what happened. Then I calmed down.

"Well, whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp." I said, a little disappointed.

Abu then pulled the lamp out with a flourish. I smiled at him.

"Why you hairy little thief," I said with amusement.

I shouldn't be surprised, Abu could steal almost anything.

"Way to go Abu." said Lei.

I took the lamp from him and studied it.

"It looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk." I said.

"Al, we know better than anyone, you can't always judge something by what it looks like." Lei said.

I ignored her as I tried to read what was written on it.

"Hey, I think there's something written here, but it--it's hard to make out." I said, rubbing it.

Suddenly, the lamp started glowing, and sparks and smoke started coming out of it. It was also making a lot of noise. Abu and Carpet went behind a big rock, and I backed up and sat on it.

There was more smoke until we heard,

"AAAHHH! OI!" it looked like a giant blue man, only he had a tail instead of legs.

I was staring at him, wondering if I was dreaming.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leila's P.O.V.

Okay, I must be dreaming. There is a giant blue man in front of us. Well, sort of. Instead of legs, he had a tail.

"Ten thousand years, will give you such a crick in the neck. Hang on a second." he said, pegging Al to the wall. He didn't seem to see me.

He lifted his head off and twisted it around.

"WHAA, WHOA!" he screamed, putting his head back on. "Does it feel good to be outta there!" he said, turning his tail into a microphone.

Carpet, Abu, and I got up and helped Al down.

"I'm telling you, nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where're you from? What's your name?" said kind of in a rush. I almost didn't get it all.

"Uh, A–Aladdin." my brother said.

"Aladdin!" he said. Then a glowing sign with his name appeared.

"Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you Al, or maybe just Din. Or how 'bout 'Laddie'?" he said the last word with a Scottish accent, changing to look like a Scottish man. "Sounds like, here boy," he said, then whistled, "come on Laddie."

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought." Al said.

"Well, I see him too, if that helps." I told him.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" he asked, then poofed to smoke, laughing and startling Abu.

He ran over and climbed up to my shoulder. I looked at him, then back at the blue man.

"Sorry cheetah, hope I didn't singe the fur." he said and then looked at me. "Well, good evening, my lady. Might I be so bold as to inquire your name?" he asked, looking and sounding all fancy.

"Um, it's Leila, but you can call me Lei." I said, a little nervous.

Since when have I ever been nervous? It must be his size, or the magic, I guess.

"Well, Lei. How do you know my master?" he asked.

_Master? _I thought. What was he talking about.

"Well, he's my twin brother." I said shyly. What is with me?

"Ah, twins. I hear there is no stronger bond." he said as siamese twins stuck at the hip.

"Well, in this case, you heard right." I said strongly.

Then he noticed Carpet.

"Yo! Rugman, haven't seen you in a few millenia, give me some tassle. Haah, yo, yo." he said and did some sort of handshake with Carpet.

"Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that, or I'm getting bigger." he said, and turned to his side. "Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?" he asked, making it look like he was fat.

"Wait a minute." Al said. "I'm your master?" he asked.

"That's right! He can be taught!" the blue man exclaimed, slapping a mortarboard on Al's head and giving him a diploma.

"What would you wish of me? The ever impressive." he said as a body builder.

Then he poofed himself into a transparent box.

"The long-contained." he said, and broke free.

Then he sat as a ventriloquist with a dummy that looked like him.

"The often imitated." he made the dummy say.

Then, he threw the dummy away.

"But never duplicated," he said, making copies who kept repeating the word 'duplicated'. "GENIE OF THE LAAMP!" he said. "Right here, direct from the lamp. Right here, for your wish fulfillment. Thank youuu." he said in a shrunken form as his copies applauded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" my brother said.

"Wish fulfillment?" we asked at the same time.

"Three wishes to be exact." the genie said, holding up three fingers. "And ex-nay on the wishing for more wishes." he said, making his copies disappear.

He turned into a slot machine.

"That's it. Three. Uno, dos, tres." he said with three little genies in sombreros coming out of the machine.

Then, he turned into a funny-looking black and white man.

"No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds." he said, and when he finished, a duck came down in front of us with a sign in it's mouth that said refunds.

I giggled. He was pretty funny. And kind of cute in an odd way.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aladdin's P.O.V.

The duck with the sign in its mouth was just too much for me.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." I said to Abu and Lei.

"Master!" the genie exclaimed as music started out of nowhere.

It happened a lot, so we were used to it. Sometimes we don't even notice when it happens.

"I don't think you realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate," the genie said, getting brighter and magically sat Lei and I on a rock, "whilst I illuminate the possibilities."

Then he got down on his stomach in front of us.

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherazadie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve

You got a brand of magic never fails!

While he was singing, he made thieves surround us. They were closing in on us until Genie popped out of my vest and started beating them up. Then everything changed into a boxing ring, with me as a boxer, genie as a coach, and Lei as the bell dinger.

"You got some power in your corner now

some heavy ammunition in your camp"

Then, we changed back to normal and he was fireworks. He started going off as he sang a little bit more.

"You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo, and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

Then he was coming out of the top of the lamp, and made me rub it.

"And I'll say:

Mister Aladdin, sir

What will your pleasure be?"

Now, we were all seated at a table in a fancy restaurant with Genie as a waiter. Standing next to me.

"Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

Ha ha ha!

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

Now, he's a chicken in the middle of the table, looking at us. Then he got normal size and started leaning into me.

"C'mon, whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me.

I saw Lei walk over to the side to watch. I know she doesn't really like dancing all that much, but she will if someone asks her to. So she probably wants to make herself blend into the cave walls.

Now, I'm in a barber shop with a bunch of Genies working on me.

"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service"

Then, my chair turned into a throne. Treasure was appearing all around me and Abu and carpet were fanning me. Lei was still hiding.

"You're the boss

The King, the Shah!

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How 'bout a little more baklava?"

Great. Now I'm balancing on really tall columns. I hope I don't fall.

"Have some of Column A

Try all of Column B"

I fell off and landed on a big pillow in Genie's hand.

"I'm in the mood

To help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me"

When he was singing that last part, a smaller Genie came out of his mouth in a whit suit. He started dancing with his bigger self's hands, then looked at Lei and saw her standing alone. He walked over to her and offered his hand. She took it, and danced with him and his big hands. Then, he spun her, and she twirled back to the spot she was in earlier. Then he came back over to me and started doing tricks.

"Can your friends do this?

Can your friends do that?

Can your friends pull this

Out their little hat?

Can your friends go 'poof'?!

Well lookee here!

Now there are three harem girls around me. Okay, this isn't bad.

"Can your friends go 'abracadabra', 'Let 'er rip!'

And then make the sucker disappear?

One by one, the girls disappeared, and Genie kept doing his tricks. _This is pretty neat._ I thought.

"So don't you sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chare d'affairs 

I got a powerful urge to help you out.

So whacha wish, I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob"

Now, he was just pointing in different directions, making random things appear. I looked over at Lei, and saw her jump as things appeared around her. I grinned.

"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never...

Had a...

Friend

Like

Me!

After the song ended, everything was sucked into the lamp, and Genie plopped down with a glowing sign that said 'applause'.

Carpet and Lei applauded, and Abu checked his fez for the gold he stashed there during the song. When he found out it was gone, he got sulky.

"So what'll it be, Master?" Genie asked. I started thinking of all the possibilities.

"So, you are gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right?" I said, still thinking.

He turned into a white haired man.

"Almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." he said, counting on his fingers and adding more when he ran out.

"Like...?" Lei and I asked at the same time.

He came up to me, all stiff. Then he sat down and put his arm around me.

"Rule number one: I can't kill anybody. So don't ask." he said and sliced his head off with his finger.

I put my hands around my neck and looked at Lei. She had a disgusted look on her face.

Then he poofed next to her.

"Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." he said, then turned his head into big lips and kissed her. I could see her turn red, and I smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and I raised my eyebrow.

"Ooh, you little punim, there!" he said, patting her cheek.

Then, he poofed back over to me, in a horizontal position.

"Rule number three: (he turned into a zombie) I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, I don't like doing it!" he said, grabbing and shaking me.

Then he got big again and stood in front of us.

"Other than that, you got it." he said, bowing.

Lei, Abu, and I all looked at each other and got the same idea. We were gonna get out of here without using a wish.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leila's P.O.V.

Al, Abu, and I looked at each other and instantly had a plan to get out of here without wasting one of his wishes.

"Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" Al asked

"Some all powerful genie." I said, following his lead.

"Can't even bring people back from the dead." Al said.

We saw Genie look up, kind of angry.

"I don't know, guys. He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out." Al said

I faked a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I said.

We were pretending to look for an exit, when a giant foot came down in front of us.

"Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" Genie said.

Al and I looked at each other and grinned. Reverse psychology always works. Genie is walking towards us, getting madder as he goes. I know it's weird, but I'm more excited than I am scared.

"I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!" he yelled.

We were so shocked that we did as we were told and sat on Carpet. Genie got on Carpet too.

"In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!" he said, creating more arms with each 'here'. Then the extra arms disappeared as he shortened his original arms.

"Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet." he said and grabbed Carpet's front tassels.

"Weeeee'rrrrreeeee," he said, gaining altitude.

We were almost at the ceiling of the cave.

"Outta here!" Genie yelled as we broke through to the surface.

I lost my balance and almost fell off, but grabbed Genie's arm in time. He put his hand on my back to steady me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

"It was my pleasure, m'lady." he said, looking and talking fancy again.

I smiled and laughed. I think I'm gonna like this guy.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Well, there is the end of chapter four. Let me know what you think. Any constructive criticism would be welcome.**


	5. Creating a royal family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leila.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leila's P.O.V.

It's morning. All night, I've been avoiding talking or touching Genie. I don't know why, but he makes me a little nervous. We're flying through the clear sky and coming to a small oasis. I'm guessing that's where we're going to stop. Well, whaddaya know? We're slowing down and getting lower.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop. Thank you. Goodbye now. Thank you. Goodbye." Genie said as a blond stewardess when we were landing.

Carpet hovered a bit and folded a little so we had stairs to go down.

"Well, now. How 'bout that, Little Doubting Mustafas?" Genie asked, getting rid of the stewardess outfit.

"Well, you sure showed us. Now about my three wishes..." Al started, sounding a little smug.

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!" Genie said, holding one finger in my brother's face.

I couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on my face. He fell for the oldest trick in the book. He really has been in that lamp for a long time.

Al moved Genie's hand away from his face and said,

"Ah, no. I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

Genie got a look of disbelief on his face, and a split second later, his jaw dropped. He looked at me.

"Yeah, ya did." I said with an amused look on my face.

"Well, I feel sheepish." he said, turning into a sheep.

I walked over to him and patted his head.

"Don't feel bad about it, Genie. That trick works almost all the time." I said.

He looked at me for a second. I could tell he was amused that he fell for it. Then he walked over to Al and got right into his face.

"Alright you baaad boy. But no more freebies." he said.

Then he turned back to normal and hung himself like a hammock between two trees. I raised my eyebrow and started on re-braiding my hair. It was a mess.

"Fair deal." Al said, walking a little. "I want them to be good. Lei, what would you wish for?" Al asked me.

I could feel Al, Abu, Genie, and Carpet all looking at me.

"I would probably wish to live without worrying about when we get our next meal or getting caught by the guards. But it doesn't really take much to make me happy. And they're your wishes, Al. Use them on what you want." I said after thinking about it for a while.

"Well, what about you, Genie?" asked Al.

He likes to know what everyone else he's with wants before he makes a decision. He's always been like that.

Genie looked surprised that Al would ask.

"Me? Noone's ever asked me that before." he said, floating to the ground. "Well, in my case...ah, forget it."

"What? Come on, tell us." Al said.

"No, I can't, I..." he said while looking around.

When I caught his eye I decided to use a trick I used to use on Al when we were little.

"Come on, please?" I asked, using the face that Al said reminds him of a sad puppy.

He looked at me for a few minutes, trying to resist, but my puppy face won him over.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aladdin's P.O.V.

When Lei started using her puppy face, I knew Genie would tell us his wish. I really wanted to know.

"Freedom." he said, holding up his gold cuffed wrists.

I took out the lamp and looked at it for a second.

"You're a prisoner?" I asked.

I can't believe someone so powerful could be a prisoner.

"It's all part-and-parcel of the whole genie gig." he said.

Then he suddenly got huge.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers," he said in a booming voice.

Then he poofed into his lamp. Lei walked over and I opened it. Genie looked so cramped in there.

"Itty bitty living space." he said in a tiny, echoing voice.

I looked at Lei and saw a sad look on her face.

"Aw, Genie," I started.

"That's terrible." Lei finished.

Then, Genie started floating out of his lamp.

"But, oh, to be free." Genie said.

"Not to have to go 'Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?!"

With the last 'Poof!', he had a death grip on my vest.

I really have to set him free. He deserves to be happy too.

"To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures and all the world!" he said, floating higher and higher.

Then, he started coming down. He thunked his head.

"But what am I talking about. Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen." he said and floated down to sit on a rock. "Genie, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Why not?" I asked.

"The only way I get out of this is if my master wishes me out. So, you can guess how often that's happened.." Genie said.

"I'm really sorry, Genie." Lei said, and he gave her a sad smile.

That's it! My third wish is going to be used to set Genie free.

"I'll do it. I'll set you free." I said.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, right." he said sarcastically as he turned to pinocchio and grew his nose out with a 'whoop'.

I pushed his nose back and he turned back into himself.

"No, really. I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." I said, and held out my hand.

He looked at my hand for a second then sighed.

"Well, here's hopin'." he said, shaking my hand. "Alright, let's make some magic!" he said and turned into a magician for a second.

Cards flew everywhere and a rabbit hopped out. Then he was back to normal and leaning against my shoulder. I heard Lei's chuckle.

"So how 'bout it? What is it you want most?" he asked, poking me in the nose.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Well, there's this girl..." I started.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leila's P.O.V.

Well, there's this girl..." Al started and I rolled my eyes.

He obviously forgot the rules. Genie made a buzzer sound and a heart in a circle with a line through it appeared on his chest.

"Wrong! I can't make people fall in love, remember?" Genie asked, knocking on Al's head.

"He did go over this last night, bro." I said, backing up Genie.

"But she's smart and fun and..." Al trailed off.

I could tell he was having trouble coming up with words to describe her.

"Pretty?" Genie suggested.

"Beautiful!" Al corrected him.

I rolled my eyes. _Of course she is. _I thought with mild amusement. I've never seen my brother get so worked up over a girl before, so it's kinda funny.

"She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile." Al sighed happily, thinking about the Princess.

Suddenly, we were at a Parisian café, Genie was wearing a black-and-white striped shirt, brown pants, a red beret, and smoking a cigarette. Abu and Carpet were sitting at a table, and I was standing next to Genie, wearing a black one shoulder dress and black heels.

"Ami, C'est l'amour." Genie said with a hand at my waist, blowing a smoke heart.

"But, she's the Princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a..." he trailed off.

I could see where his thoughts were going.

"Hey, can you make me a prince?" he asked.

Abu, Carpet, and I changed back to normal, while Genie changed to wearing glasses and a frilly pink apron. He was holding a pink-and-red 'Royal Cookbook'.

"Let's see. Chicken a la King?" He pulled out a chicken wearing a crown. "Nope. Alaskan King Crab?" He jerked his hand out of the book and there was a crab on his finger. He shook it off. "Ow, hate it when I do that. Caesar's salad?" He shrieked and I jumped when a dagger came at him he pushed it back in. "Et tu, Brute? No!"

He flipped the page and found it.

"Ah ha. To make a prince."he said.

He went over to Al.

"Now, is that an official wish? Say the magic words." he said, making sure it was a wish this time.

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince." Al said like he was putting on a show.

"Alright! Woof woof woof woof woof!" Genie got really excited.

He turned himself into a tailor.

"First that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches–what are we trying to say? Beggar? No! Let's work with me here." he said, taking my brother's measurements.

I couldn't help snickering. Then, Genie snapped his fingers, and Al looked like a prince. Genie gasped.

"Ooh, I like it! Moi macho!" he said.

Al admired himself in the mirror for a second and gave Genie a pointed look. Genie got the hint.

"Of course, if you're a prince, we must make the lovely lady a princess." he said, still acting like a tailor.

He took some measurements, then circled me a couple times. Then he got an inspired look on his face.

He snapped his fingers and there was a puff of smoke around me. When it cleared, Al moved away so I could have a look. My eyes widened at what I saw.

My rags were now a lavender and silver sari-like top with an asymmetric hem that at the lowest point went just past my knees. Underneath were matching pants. I had slightly darker shoes. My hair was in an elaborate style with threads of silver in it, attached to an amethyst jewel set in a silver sun design dangling just under my hairline. I also had small amethysts dangling from my ears. I looked amazing.

"Wow, Lei, you look beautiful." Al said and I smiled.

"Thanks Al, you look great too." I replied, then I turned to Genie. "Thank you. This is beautiful."

"That is why it suits you so well." he said, still in character. "We need more. To suit these ensembles. What do they say to me, they say mode of transportation! Excuse me! Monkey boy. Aqui, over here!"

The scene changed into a game show with Genie as the host.

"Here he comes, and what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own, brand new camel! Watch out, they spit." Genie turned Abu into a camel.

"Mmm. Not enough." He snapped his fingers and Abu turned into a white horse.

"Still not enough!" he started snapping his fingers, changing Abu into several random forms of transportation while saying 'What do we need?' over and over.

Then he decided what he wanted.

"Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Boo!" he said, and transformed Abu into an elephant.

"Whoa! He looks perfect!" I said.

Genie pretended to be smug.

"I know. Talk about trunk space, check this action out." he said.

Abu took a look at his reflection in the pond and climbed up a tree, but it bent under his weight.

Al picked up Abu's trunk.

"Abu, you look good." he said.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the royal family, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet!" Genie said excitedly. "Hang onto your turban kid we're gonna make you a star!"

I rolled my eyes. So like a guy to show off, genie or not. But his showing off didn't annoy me. I actually think it's kinda cute. _I wonder why._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**well, there's chapter five. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Introductions and big blunders

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Leila. Now enjoy chapter six.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leila's P.O.V.

Abu is carrying us. And we are going to Agrabah pretending to be royalty. That thought kept playing over in my mind.

"This is really weird." I thought out loud.

Al heard me and scooted closer.

"What, that we're riding on Abu, or that we're going with our own little parade to a place where everyone treated us like dirt?" he asked.

"Both." I replied. "What if this doesn't work? You know, I'm pretty sure there's a law about impersonating royalty."

"It's gonna work, Lei. Noone's gonna find out that we're not royalty." Al said, trying to make me feel better.

It didn't really work. I got the feeling something really bad was gonna happen.

"Okay, get ready, people we're on in five!" Genie said as a stage director.

Al and I tried to keep from laughing. With Genie around, we're never gonna be bored.

After a few minutes of getting ready to enter Agrabah, we heard music. Then, some girls put big feather-like fans in front of us.

The people in our little parade started singing.

"Make way for Prince Ali!

Say hey! It's Prince Ali!"

"Awww, you got your own song." I said, teasing my brother.

"I know, isn't it great?" he said, playing along.

We both laughed.

"Hey!

Clear the way

In the old Bazaar!

Hey you!

Let us through!

It's a bright new star!

Oh, come be the first on the block to meet his eye!

Make way!

Here he comes!

Ring bells! Bang the drum!

Are you gonna love this guy!"

Then the girls moved the fans. Al was trying to look heroic and proud and I had a hard time keeping from laughing.

"Prince Ali!

Fabulous he!

Ali Ababwa!

Genuflect,

Show some respect

Down on one knee!

Genie pulled a rug out from under the guards and make them bow to us. Hmmm, I could get used to that.

"Now try your best to stay calm.

Brush up your Sunday salaam

Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!"

Then, Genie stacked a bunch of men up on each other to Al, who was standing on Abu head. The scene looked ridiculous. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Prince Ali!

"Mighty is he!

Ali Ababwa!

Strong as ten regular men, definitely!"

The men all fell on Al, and Genie used his magic to help him lift them up in a strange circle with one in the middle.

(_As an old man)_ "He faced the galloping hordes"

.

(_As a little boy)_ "A hundred bad guy with swords"

_(As a man) _"who sent those goons to their lords?

Why, Prince Ali!

Now, everyone is singing along.

"He's got seventy-five camels."

"Don't they look lovely June?" Genie said as a male TV reporter.

"Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three."

"Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers." he said as a female reporter. I grinned. He's _really _never going to be boring.

"When it comes to exotic-type mammals,

_(a cheetah) _Has he got a zoo?

_(A goat) _"I'm telling you

It's a world class menagerie!

Then Genie poofed onto a balcony as a large harem girl. Now that was a funny sight. My eyes bugged out a little and I snorted out a laugh. He started singing again with the harem girls joining in.

"Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa!

(_There's no question this Ali's alluring, never ordinary, never boring_)

That physique! How can I speak? Weak at the knee!

(_Everything about the man just plain impresses)_

Well, get out in that square!

(_He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder)_

Adjust your veil and prepare

(_He's about to pull my hear asunder!)_

To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!

(_And I absolutely love the way he dreses!)_

Al blew them a kiss and they fainted. Genie caught them as they fell.

I raised my eyebrow. Leave it to Al to do something as cheesy as blow a kiss to them.

Genie left the balcony and everyone started singing again.

"He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys

(_He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)_

And to view them he charges no fee

(_He's generous, so generous)_

He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies

Proud to work for him

They bow to his whim

Love serving him

They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!"

We got to the palace doors, but they were closed. But that didn't stop us. Out little parade burst through the doors and we all came in.

"Prince Ali!

Amorous he! Ali Ababwa!

Genie slid down Abu's trunk and went to the Sultan.

"Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!

And that good people, is why, he got dolled up and dropped by

With sixty elephants, llamas galore

With his bears and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers

His birds that warble on key

Make way for Prince Ali!

Al rode Carpet down and bowed to the Sultan. I slid down Abu's trunk and did a little flip off of where went up a little. I landed perfectly on my feet.

"Splendid! Absolutely marvelous!" the Sultan said, clapping. Al cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand." Al said, jumping off Carpet and trying to look heroic.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, trying not to say 'oh please'. That would have made a bad impression.

"Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." The Sultan said, shaking my brother's hand. Then he motioned to a scary, sinister looking man with a bird. "This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted too."

"Ecstatic." the man said, with no emotion and a sour look on his face. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a pleasure, Jafar. And this is my sister, Leila." he said, gesturing to me.

"It is truly an honor, your majesty." I said to the Sultan bowing my head and dipping down a little.

He ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sure you and Jasmine will be good friends. She doesn't have many people here to talk to." he said.

"I suppose I know how she feels. There are just some things you can't tell your brother. It will be wonderful to have another girl to talk to you."

Jafar decided to interrupt us.

"I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo..."

"Ababwa." Al and I said at the same time.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to..."

Jafar was cut of by the Sultan's fascination with Carpet.

"By Allah, this is quite a remarkable device. I don't suppose I might...hm?" he asked, indicating that he wanted to take a ride on Carpet.

"Why certainly, your majesty. Allow me." Al said, helping the Sultan get on Carpet.

Jafar put his staff on Carpet, stopping him from going.

"Sire, I must advise against this."

"Oh, button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun." the Sultan said, kicking the staff away.

Then, Carpet took off around the room.

Jafar began interrogating Al.

"Just where did you say you were from?"

Oh, much farther than you've traveled. I'm sure." Al replied.

"Try me." Jafar said.

Then, the Sultan flew over our heads and started chasing the bird. The bird flew into a pillar.

"Oooh." I said under my breath. "That's gotta hurt."

"Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this." the Sultan said, and slid off Carpet as he stopped. Carpet wobbled around dizzily.

"Spectacular, Your Highness." Jafar said sarcastically.

"Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." the Sultan said, standing up. "This is a very impressive youth. And a prince besides."

Then the Sultan and Jafar started whispering to each other. I stood next to a doorway, watching everything. Then I turned my head and saw Princess Jasmine in the doorway next to me.

"Jasmine will like this one."the Sultan said.

And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine." my brother said.

"Men really have a way of making fools of themselves, don't they." I said to Jasmine.

"Yes, they do." she said angrily. Then, not so angrily, "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Leila. The one you don't recognize is my brother." I said.

"Your Highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf. This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he's worthy of the Princess?" Jafar said.

"Your Majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa. Just let her meet me."

"Bad move, bro." I said to myself.

Jasmine heard it and looked at me.

"Is your brother always like this?" she asked.

"You mean does he always sound this conceited? No. He's just nervous. Don't be too hard on him." I said.

"I will win your daughter." we heard Al say.

"Ooh, really bad move." I said.

"No kidding." she said to me quietly.

"How dare you!" she said loud enough for them to hear. "All of you. Standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" Then she stormed away.

"You know, she has a point. You're talking about her like she's an object. But she's a person." I said.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down." the Sultan said, leading us away. "It would be my pleasure to show the two of you to your rooms and give you a tour of the palace."

"Thank you're your highness," Al started.

"That would be very kind of you." I finished.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**I know this is all in Leila's pov, but I don't really like Aladdin very much in this chapter. Please review. I really wanna know what you think.**


	7. Friendly advice and a little chat

**Disclaimer: I only own Leila. Please enjoy.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aladdin's P.O.V.

'_She hates me. Now what do I do?' _Was the thought that kept running through my head while I was pacing under the stars. I completely messed this up. How am I going to fix it?

"What am I gonna do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her." I said, more to myself than anyone else.

"Well, maybe that's because you acted like a complete jerk earlier. You would have been better off being yourself." Lei said, like it was obvious. I just ignored her and continued my pacing.

"I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish." I said.

I really have to fix this. I really think I'm in love with her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leila's P.O.V.

I was leaning against a tree, watching everyone. Al was pacing; Abu was trying to eat bananas, but they kept squirting in his face, so I took pity on him and peeled one for him; and Genie and Carpet were playing chess.

"What am I gonna do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her." Al said to himself. He didn't really expect an answer, but I gave one anyway.

"Well, maybe that's because you acted like a complete jerk earlier. You would have been better off being yourself." I said, like he should have known that. Like I expected, he ignored me and kept pacing.

"I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish." he said bitterly.

I sighed and looked over at Genie and Carpet.

"So move." Genie said and Carpet knocked one of his pieces off the board. "Hey, that's a good move." Then he gave himself a tie and crazy eyes. "I can't believe it. I'm losing to a rug."

I smiled and gave a small chuckle. He was really funny. And not that I'd admit it to anyone, but he's also really cute.

"Genie, I need help." Al said.

Genie changed into a funny looking man with balding hair and sunglasses.

"Alright Sparky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do you got it?" he said.

"What?" Al said, pulling away.

"Tell her the...TRUTH!!" Genie said, pointing to words on a chalkboard.

Al swiped the board away with his turban.

"No way! If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street-rat, she'd laugh at me." he said, putting his turban back on his head.

Genie turned into a lamp shade with a light bulb in it on his head.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" he said.

"He has a point, Al." I said with a chuckle.

Al pulled the string and turned the light off, then Genie turned back to normal, holding Al's turban.

"Al, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself." Genie said.

"Hey, that's the last thing I wanna be." Al said, taking his turban back and putting it on.

"Well, she did like you enough to follow us home and try to save us from the guards."

"Okay. I'm gonna go see her. I just–I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?" he asked.

'_Like the world's biggest jerk.' _I thought, but didn't say it.

"Fine." was all I said.

"Like a prince." Genie said.

We both watched as Al rode Carpet up to Jasmine's window.

"Didn't you say she liked him?" Genie asked.

"Yeah, she followed us home the day we met her. We saved her from getting her hand cut off by the apple merchant." I said.

"So why doesn't he realize she liked him before?" he asked.

"We're used to being treated like dirt, so he doesn't believe anyone would really care about us. Any more questions?" I said.

"As a matter of fact, yes." he said.

"Well?" I asked.

"How do you two talk at the same time and finish each other's sentences?" he asked.

I laughed.

"That's your last question?" I said.

"Yeah, it's weird." he said.

"I'm not really sure. It's like we know what the other is going to say, so we say it. Mostly to creep people out. Their reactions are always so funny." I said.

"I'll bet." he said. Then he looked up at the balcony. "Well, I'd better go up and check on Lover Boy."

I smiled as I watched him go. Oh, Allah. I think I'm falling for a genie.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Well this is chapter seven. And today's my birthday, so lots of reviews would be a great present.**


	8. Talking to the Princess

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leila. Please enjoy.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aladdin's P.O.V.

Carpet's flying me up to Jasmine's balcony. I have to admit I'm really nervous. What if I can't fix this. I have no idea what I'm doing. We finally got to the balcony. I hope she talks to me. I jump onto the railing of the balcony.

"Princess Jasmine?" I said. She was in her room with a tiger. _A tiger!!!_ She started to get up.

"Who's there?" she asked. I jumped off the railing.

"It's me. Prince Ali... ahem, Prince Ali Ababwa." I said, trying to look good.

She walked over and opened her curtains.

"I do not want to see you." she said and started to turn away.

"No, please! Please Princess, give me a chance..." I started, then the tiger came toward me, growling.

"Just leave me alone." she said.

I backed up and got back onto the railing, trying to get a way from the tiger. Seriously, why does she have a pet tiger?

"Down kitty. Come on." I said, taking my turban off, trying to shoo him away.

"Wait. Wait." Princess Jasmine said. "Do I... know you?"

Oh, man! She recognizes me?! What should I tell her? Gotta think fast!

"Uh... No! No." I said putting my turban back on and jumping back off the railing.

"You remind me of someone I... met in the marketplace." she said, looking at me and petting her tiger.

"The marketplace?" I asked nervously. "I have servants who go to the marketplace for me. Why, I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me."

What is with this bee? It keeps buzzing around me.

"No, I guess not." she said, looking disappointed.

"Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her!" I heard and looked over at the bee. It was Genie!

"She's smart, fun! The hair! The eyes! Anything! Pick a feature!" he said frustratedly.

"Ahem. Ah, Princess Jasmine?" I said, taking Genie's advice. I mean, he's been around a while, he should know, right? "You're very..." I started, but had a hard time deciding what to say next.

"Wonderful, magnificent, glorious, punctual!" Genie said next to me.

"Punctual." I said.

"Punctual?" she said, looking at me confused.

"Sorry." Genie said.

"Beautiful." I said, trying to make up for it.

"Nice recovery." I heard Genie say.

Princess Jasmine smiled.

"Hmm. I'm rich too, you know." she said and started to walk toward me.

Great, I'm finally getting somewhere.

"Yeah." I said.

"The daughter of a Sultan." she said.

"I know." I replied.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." she said, getting real close.

I started to get nervous and backed off a little.

"Uh... right! A prince like me." I said.

"Warning! Warning!" Genie said, right into my ear.

"Right, a prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock I've met!" she said, pulling my turban down and my cape over my head.

"Mayday! Mayday!" I heard Genie say.

"Just go jump off the balcony!" she yelled, walking away.

"Wha?" I said.

"Stop her! Stop her! Want me to sting her?" he said.

"Buzz off!" I said, waving him away.

"Okay. Fine. But remember, beeee yourself!" he said, he said, lifting my turban up and going into his lamp.

"Yeah right!" I said, pulling my turban back down.

"What?!" Princess Jasmine said.

Oh, no! She heard me! Gotta think of something fast!

"Uh, you're right." I said.

She gave me a look that said 'what are you talking about?' I sighed.

"You're right. You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choices." I said, getting an idea.

I climbed up onto the railing.

"I'll go now." I said, stepping off the balcony and landing on carpet.

"No!" she said, and I popped my head up.

"What?! What?!" I said, pretending to be alarmed.

She gave me a disbelieving look and said,

"How, how are you doing that?" she said, and carpet flew us up to her.

"It's a magic carpet." I said.

"It's lovely." she said unsurely as Carpet kissed her hand.

Suddenly I got another idea.

"You uh, you don't wanna go for a ride, do you?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"We could get out of the palace, see the world?" I said.

"Is it safe?" she asked, touching Carpet.

"Sure! Do you trust me?" I said.

"What?" she asked, looking at me.

"Do you trust me?" I repeated, holding my hand out to her.

"Yes." she said, taking my hand.

Wow! Her hand feels so good. I helped her up onto Carpet and we took off.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Well, I'm gonna leave it at that for now. Sorry for the wait. If you review I'll give you a cookie.**


	9. Not quite right

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin, Genie, Carpet, or any of the others. Just Leila.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leila's P.O.V.

I wonder how Al's doing. I hope Jasmine gives him a chance. They would make a cute couple. When will they get back? Is he in some kind of trouble? Does Genie like me too?

These thoughts have been floating around in my head since Genie went to check up on Al.

After I saw Al and Princess Jasmine take off on Carpet, I went up to my room, complements of the Sultan. He's a really nice guy.

Anyway, I can't help feeling like something's wrong. I've been pacing around my room for a while now. I know something bad is going to happen and it's probably just the start.

They should probably be back now, I think I'll go look for Al. I leave my room and go outside.

After walking around for a while, I haven't seen anyone out here. Wait! Is that Abu? Yes it is!

Abu was suspended from a tree in a big net thing. I pulled out the knife I always keep with me and cut through the net. Abu hit the ground with a thump and moaned.

"Sorry, but I had to get you down somehow."

Then I looked around and saw Carpet tied around the trunk of another tree. I hurried over there and untied him. I smoothed out his wrinkles for him. Then I realized something.

"Hey Carpet. If your back, then where's Al?" I asked.

Abu started chattering like there was no tomorrow and Carpet was making frantic gestures.

"Something happened to him. I knew something was wrong!" I said. "Come on, we need to find him."

just as we were about to follow the footprints on the ground, Genie came flying over with a damp Aladdin.

"What happened?" I immediately asked.

"Jafar tried to have me killed." my brother said angrily.

"Okay, we really need to talk to the Sultan and Princess Jasmine." I said and started walking toward the palace. As I brushed by Genie, I had to fight the blush that came to my face. This was not the time to fawn over the man I'm in love with. Wow, he's gorgeous.

Inside the palace

"Genie, you should probably make yourself scarce." I said as we approached Jasmine's room.

"You got it, sweetheart." he said, making me blush as he poofed into his lamp.

Carpet was flying us up. When we got up onto Jasmine's balcony, we heard the conversation that was going on. We silently got closer and leaned against a pillar.

"Father, I choose Prince Ali." Jasmine said, walking over to the Sultan.

"Prince Ali left." Jafar said simply.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar." Al said, making us known.

"Prince Ali! Princess Leila!" Jasmine said happily. I'm not really sure when I stopped thinking of her as a princess. Could just be because my brother loves her.

Jafar gasped, and I could've sworn I heard the bird actually say something real instead of just repeating something.

"Tell them the truth, Jafar. You tried to have me killed!" Al said as we approached him.

"What ridiculous nonsense, Your Highness. He's obviously lying." he said, going over to the Sultan and holding his snake staff in front of the Sultan's face.

"Obviously... lying..." he repeated in a monotone voice.

Huh, what's up with that. And his eyes look really odd, red and swirly. Oh, Allah, Jafar's controlling the Sultan with his staff! Looking over at Al, I could see he's come to the same conclusion.

"Father! What's wrong with you?!" Jasmine said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I know what's wrong!" Al said, taking the staff from Jafar. He smashed the snake head against the floor, shattering it. The strange red glow left the Sultan's eyes.

"Oh, oh my!" he said, confused.

"Your Highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!" Al said, handing the busted staff, which was smoking, to him.

"What?! Jafar?! You, you traitor!" the Sultan yelled, and we all started closing in on him while he was trying to make excuses.

"Guards! Guards!" the Sultan called.

"Well, that's it. We're dead. Forget it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead!" okay, this time I know I heard the bird talk.

Jafar started toward Al, but he was immediately restrained by the Sultan's guards.

"Arrest Jafar at once!" the Sultan said. The guards started dragging him away.

"This is not done yet, boy!" Jafar said, taking out a small vial filled with red liquid and throwing it on the floor.

Red smoke erupted from it. We were all coughing and gasping for breath. As the smoke cleared we saw the guards wrestling with each other and Jafar was nowhere to be seen.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" the Sultan said, and the guards ran out, drawing their swords.

"Jasmine, are you alright?" Al asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Good, wouldn't want my brother's girl to get hurt. He'd be crushed." I said with a smirk.

She looked at me and smiled.

"I can tell we're going to be good friends." she said. Then the turned all her attention back to Aladdin, I mean Ali.

The Sultan was ranting on to himself when he noticed that Al and Jasmine were completely focused on each other.

"Can this be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" he asked hopefully. Jasmine nodded, smiling.

"Looks like it, Your Highness." I said.

"Ha, ha! Praise Allah!" he said, rushing toward them and spinning Al around.

"You crazy boy! I could kiss you! Well, I won't. I'll leave that to my hmm hmm." he pushed Jasmine toward Al. "But you two will be wed at once! Yes, yes! And you'll be happy! And prosperous! And then you, my boy, will become Sultan!"

"Sultan?" Al said.

"Yes. A fine upstanding youth such as yourself. A person of your unteachable law character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" the Sultan said.

I could tell hearing the Sultan sing his praises was getting to him. He's feeling guilty for lying, but won't tell the truth because he doesn't want to lose Jasmine and he doesn't want the Sultan to hate us. Can't see how that won't backfire on us.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Well, there's chapter 9. Sorry if i kept you waiting. Please review.**


	10. Broken promise and arguments

**Disclaimer: I only own Leila.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leila's P.O.V.

As I was walking through the palace corridors looking for Al and Genie, I couldn't help the thoughts running through my head. Where did Jafar escape to? What are his plans? When will he strike? Who will be victorious? Will Al come clean with Jasmine and the Sultan? Does Genie love me like I love him? Okay, I know that one isn't all that important in light of the circumstances, but I can't help wondering.

"Huzah! He's the conquering hero!" Genie said, then turned himself into a one man marching band. I couldn't stop the quiet laugh that got out. I would never be bored around Genie. I swear, I've laughed more with him around than ever in my life. I just can't help it.

Genie noticed Al ignoring him and walking away, so he stopped and tried to think of something else. After a few seconds of hard thinking, he got an idea and flew over to Al.

"Aladdin! You've just won the heart of the princess, what are you gonna do next?" he asked, imitating a reporter. Al just looked at him and walked by him, throwing himself onto his bed. Genie poofed over next to him with a script.

"Psst! Your line is, 'I'm going to free the genie. Anytime." he said in a stage whisper.

"Genie, I can't." Al said regretfully.

What?! He gave his word! How could he do this?! After all this time, Genie definitely deserves his freedom. Al can't just go back on his word like that! That makes him no better than Jafar!

"Sure ya can. You just go, 'Genie, I wish you free." Genie said, taking Al's face in his hands and making his mouth open and close. Al shook him off and elbowed him

"I'm serious!" he said, and Genie got a hurt look on his face. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am! But they wanna make me Sultan! Noo, they wanna make Prince Ali Sultan! Without you, I'm just Aladdin."

"Al, you won!" Genie said, trying to give Al some confidence.

"Because of you!" Al said, poking Genie in the chest. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they find out i'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'd lose her."

"Al, you gave your word that you'd set him free after you made your first two wishes." I said, deciding to make my presence known.

"I know. But Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I-I can't wish you free."

"But you gave your word. You're the one who always told me that a person who breaks their word really is nothing."

"Lei, this is my business." Al said. I can't believe he just said that. All our lives, we shared everything and made all our important decisions together, and now he decides to be selfish and ruin someone's life? I can't really think of anyone who deserves to be a slave for all eternity, but Genie definitely doesn't deserve it. He's been nothing but kind and funny since Al freed him from the lamp and Al's sentencing him to Allah knows how much longer of cruel slavery.

"Fine. I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now if you'll excuse me, Master." Genie said, getting smaller and smaller, then disappearing into the lamp.

"Genie, I'm really sorry." Al said, but Genie just stuck his tongue out of the lamp and blew a raspberry at him.

"Well fine! Then just stay in there!" Al said, covering the lamp with a pillow. Then he saw Abu and Carpet looking in throuth the window. "What are you guys lookin at?"

Abu looked like he was going to cry and he and Carpet left while Al tried to apologise.

After they were gone, I gave Al a glare.

"Why couldn't you just set Genie free?" I asked angrily. "He made you a prince and he saved your life!"

"Leila, you don't understand." he said.

"No, I don't. Genie is kind and fun. He doesn't deserve to be a slave for the rest of eternity and you know that! You can tell Jasmine the truth! I know she'll understand. I could tell she was yours the day you saved her from getting her hand cut off. She's in love with you! She isn't going to care that you're not a prince." I said.

"Leila, you don't know the first thing about love and how these things work!" Al said. You are soo wrong, brother.

"This coming from the guy who won't be honest with a girl for fear of rejection!" I said, and stormed off.

I can't believe him! He's making me so mad today! And that's kinda hard to do. I need to blow off some steam. Maybe I'll walk around the gardens.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Aladdin's P.O.V.

"This coming from the guy who won't be honest with a girl for fear of rejection!" Lei said, and stormed off.

Maybe she's right. And so is Genie.

"What am I doing? They're right. I gotta tell Jasmine the truth!" I said.

"Ali, oh Ali! Will you come here?" I heard Jasmine call. No time better than the present to tell her.

"Here goes." I sighed. I picked up my turban and walked out to find her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Well, there's chapter 10. Sorry for the wait and I know I didn't do much in Aladdin's P.O.V., but I really don't like him in that part of the movie. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	11. Twist in events

**Disclaimer: I only own Leila.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genie's P.O.V.

I should have known. You can't trust a human when it comes to wishes. No matter how nice they are, they're not gonna give up a wish just so the genie can be free. What was I thinking? Oh, yeah, that I could be free after all these millenia. What a joke. I'll always just be a slave. And Leila, she'd never want someone like me. She's probably just being nice. Why would she be interested? She's so beautiful. Oh, great! He's rubbing the lamp. What does he want now, to spit on my puppy? I'd better get out there.

"You know, Al. I'm getting really..." I said angrily and turned around to look at him. I didn't see Aladdin, though. In his place was a tall, thin, scary looking man. "I don't think you're him." I finished in a smaller voice. He had an evil smile and he started twisting my tail still coming out of my lamp around his long, bony finger.

"Tonight the part of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister, ugly man." I said, pulling out a script and a pair of theatre glasses.

"I am your master now!" he said, pulling me to the ground by my goatee and putting his foot on my face.

"I was afraid of that." I sait around his shoe.

"Genie, grant me my first wish! I wish to rule on high, as Sultan!" he said, getting down in my face. Man, when was the last time this guy brushed?

"Your wish is my command, Master." I said with resignation and sadness. I pointed my finger and let the magic come out. I can only hope Al and Leila won't hate me for this. Clouds darkened and swirled around the palace, and the wind picked up. The Sultan's clothes started sparkling with magic and left him for a cackling Jafar.

"Jafar, you vile betrayer!" the Sultan, ex-Sultan now, said angrily.

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you!" the parrot replied.

"We'll see about that!" Al said, taking off his turban. He was shocked when he realized my lamp wasn't in there. "The lamp!" he said gasping.

"Finders keepers, Abooboo." my new master said chuckling and I took my cue to pick up the palace. I took it over to a mountain.

"Genie! No!" Al yelled, coming up on Carpet.

"Sorry, Kid. I've got a new master now." I said with regret, putting the castle down on the mountain top.

"Jafar! I order you to stop!" I heard the ex-Sultan say.

"Ah, but there's a new order now! My order!" Jafar replied. "Finally, you will bow to me!"

"We will never bow to you!" Jasmine and Leila said at the same time.

"Why am I not surprised?!" the parrot said.

"If you won't bow before a sultan, THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERER!" Jafar shouted. "Genie! My second wish! I WISH TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL SORCERER IN THE WORLD! HAHAHA!"

I covered my eyes and pointed. Al grabbed my thumb and started to pull. "Genie! Stop!" he said. but it was too late, the magic came out and Jafar was a sorcerer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm, Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!" the parrot said, and I could see the fear in the Sultan, Jasmine and Leila's eyes.

"Now where were we? Oh, yes! Abject humiliation!" Jafar said and pointed his new and improved snake staff at the small group of people, forcibly making the three bow before him. "Down, Boy!" he said as he truned Jasmine's tiger into a kitten. With the staff, he brought Jasmine's face up to look at him.

"Oh, Princess! There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to!"

"Jafar! Get your hands off her!" Al yelled.

Jafar notices him and starts singing and revealing Al as the street rat he is and magically tosses al in a tower. "Genie!" I heard Al call and Carpet followed him in. Jafar swung his staff like a golf club and the tower took off for Allah knows where.

"Aladdin!" Leila screams.

"Ah yes. I haven't forgotten about you, my dear." Jafar says and zaps her with his staff. She's back to her rags and messy braid. She looks at Jasmine sorrowfully.

"Jaz, I'm sorry we lied to you. At first I just wanted Al to be happy, and then we became such good friends and--" "It's okay, Lei." Jasmine said.

"No, it's not. If Al and I hadn't lied and pretended to be royalty, none of this would be happening right now and my brother wouldn't be stranded Allah knows where!" Before she could say any more, shackles came from inside the palace and attached to her wrists, dragging her in.

"I'm so sorry, Leila." I choked out in a whisper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, that's chapter 11. there will probably be more Genie P.O.V. in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review.**


	12. Thoughts, talks, and a plan?

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Leila.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leila's P.O.V.

Unbelievable. I'm chained to a wall in a cage. I can understand one or the other, but both? Isn't that a little overkill? I'm back in my rags, of course. My hair is a mess and I have dirt all over me, and I feel more myself than I have in days, weeks even. Again the only problem is the fact that I'm chained and caged like a circus animal after hours. I can get out, of course, but it has to be at the right moment. Jafar and the bird, whose name is Iago, by the way, look in my direction every once in a while to make sure I'm behaving myself.

I can't help but look at Genie. He was sitting with his back to me. He must have felt me staring at him, because he turned around to look at me. I gasped when I looked into his eyes. He looks like his best friend died right after his puppy drowned. He was that sad. I'm not sad, though. I'm angry. I would like nothing more than to kill Jafar with my own hands, but that would be a stupid thing to attempt.

Al, wherever you are, please be okay. We need you. As much as I hate to admit it, he's always been the best at coming up with ways to win a game, and that's kinda what this is, a game. The only difference is, this is for all the marbles. There's no rules, no time-outs. Just two teams in it to win. And Allah help the losers.

"I'm so sorry, Leila." Genie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and caused me to nearly jump out of my skin.

"What?" I said, because I didn't really process what he'd said.

"I'm sorry." he repeated.

"For what?" I asked, not nowing what he meant.

"All of this. Jafar's power, the cage, Al being stranded Allah knows where. You must hate me for this." he said, looking down.

"Genie, this isn't your fault. It's his." I said, gesturing to Jafar. "Besides, I could never hate you."

"Really?" he said, looking like a little boy whose father just gave him his first piece of candy.

"Really. There's something I need to tell you, but this isn't the right time or place." I told him.

"How do you even know we'll get out of this alive?" he asked, going back to sad.

"Call it a bit of a sixth sense. We'll come out on top." I said, not completely sure, but trying to cheer him up.

"Sure." he said, unconvinced. We kept eye contact for another second, then he walked away.

I looked over at Jafar and Jasmine just long enough to see her pick up a glass of wine and throw it on his face. Alrignt Jaz. Al would love to see that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genie's P.O.V.

After talking to Leila, I've been sitting near Jafar's throne thinking. Talking to her made me more confused than i've ever been in my life. And I've been alive a while. I heard the commotion behind me and knew that Jasmine had done something that Al, Leila, the Sultan, and I would all approve of.

"I'll teach you some respect!" Jafar yelled, then stopped, getting another evil idea, no doubt. "Genie."

When he said my name, I flinched and turned my head to look at him.

"I have decided to make my final wish." he said. Oh, great. "I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me." he said and I could see the panic on her face. I changed to look older with white hair.

"Uh, Master. There are a few agendas, some quid pro quo--" "Don't talk back to me, you big blue lout!" he said grabbing my beard and I changed back. "You will do what I order you to do! Slave!" he said.

"Jafar. I never realized how incredibly handsome you are." Jasmine said, getting up, putting a tiara on, and running her hand down her body. My mouth dropped. What's going on? I didn't do that. Did I? Jafar pulled on my beard, making my jaw go rolling up like a window shade.

"Now, Pussycat, tell me more about... myself." he said, stalking toward her. While Jasmine was talking, I was looking at my finger. How had that happened? Was it some kind of fluke? I turned my head and couldn't believe what I saw. It was Al!

"Al! Al, little buddy!" I said quietly, laughing a little.

"Shh!" Al put his finger to his lips, signalling me to be quiet. I, of course, literally zipped my lips. Then I rembered something. I floated over to him and started talking, forgetting about the zipper for a minute. I unzipped my mouth and started again.

"Al, I can't help you. I work for senior psycopath now." I said, making my head and hands look like Jafar's. "What are you gonna do?!"

"Hey, I'm a street rat, remember?" he said, zipping my mouth again. "I'll improvise." Then he took off. I looked over toward Leila. Wait! Where'd she go?! How'd she get free?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leila's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but feel proud when Jaz threw the wine in Jafar's face. After everything he's done, he has worse coming to him. Of course, it just made him angry. He was about to hit her until he apparently got another idea. He started talking to Genie, the Genie went into one of his many characters and said something. It seemed to make Jafar angry and he grabbed Genie and started yelling until Jaz got his attention. What's she doing? Looking to the side, I saw Genie talking to... Al?! Perfect, the time has come. I pulled a lock pick out of it's hiding spot in my hair.

After getting the shackles off, I started working on the cage door. Yes! I'm free! I caught Al's attention and we shared a look. With that one look all was forgiven and we came to an understanding concerning what we were going to do. Al started toward the lamp on Jafar's throne and I found a spot where I could see everything going on, but remain inconspicuous until it was time to make my move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And that's all for today. Tune in next week for the next episode. Please review.**


	13. A battle and sweet victory

**Disclaimer: As you probably know by now, I own nothing but Leila.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leila's P.O.V.

In my hiding spot, I listened to Jaz flatter Jafar, not really hearing what she said. She's trying to distract him while Al gets the lamp. I looked around and saw that Iago had spotted Al. He was about to warn Jafar when Abu came up from behind and covered his beak. Good. That bird was getting on my nerves. The struggle between Abu and Iago caused a fruit bowl to clang to the ground. Oh, crap! I looked over to Jafar and saw him start to turn around, but Jaz grabbed him and kissed him. The thought on everyone's mind? Gross! I looked over at Al. He looks, well, sick. Poor Jaz. They pulled away.

"That was..." Jafar started, but stopped and spun around. "You!" He then zapped Al back into a pile of gold and jewels. "How many times do I have to kill you, boy?!" Jaz tried to wrestle Jafar's staff away, but only succeeded in getting thrown to the ground. Al then tried the same thing.

"Get the lamp!" he yelled to Jaz. She got up and ran over to it.

"No! Ah ah ah, Princess. Your time is up!" Jafar said and put her in a giant hourglass. Al tackled him. He looked over and saw Jaz in the Hourglass. Sand started to pour on her head.

"Jasmine!" he called.

I looked around some more and saw Abu hit Iago over the head with the fruit bowl that had fallen. I almost laughed, but that would have given away my position. Abu then made a run for the lamp. He had almost gotten to it, but then,

"Don't toy with me!" Jafar yelled and Abu was turned into one of those annoying symbol clanging monkey toys. That's enough waiting, I decided, and came out of my hiding place, pulling a knife out of the top of my raggedy dress. I ran at Jafar. I lose all good sense when I get angry enough, and this is definitely one of those times.

"Jafar, You bastard son of a bitch--!"

"Ladies were meant to be seen, not heard, my dear." Jafar said, and the next thing I knew, I was trapped inside a thick glass case. (a/n like the ones they have for special exhibits at museums.) I couldn't hear anything out there and I knew they couldn't hear me. That got me even angrier, so I took my knife, yes i still have it, and started banging away at the glass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aladdin's P.O.V. (Didn't think I'd do it, did ya?)

"Abu! Lei!" I called. She just had to lose her temper. That always happens when someone hurts me or Abu. The only problem with that is, she suddenly gets dumb when she gets angry. It really doesn't happen often, though. While I was finishing up that thought, I saw Carpet trying to get the lamp.

"Things are unravelling fast now, boy!" Jafar said, unravelling Carpet. I went for the lamp myself and a bunch of falling swords dug themselves in the floor, separating me from my target. "Get the point?!" Those puns are starting to get annoying. I looked over to Lei and saw that she was violently hacking at the thick glass, not making much progress. I found a gap between swords and tried to reach the lamp, but Jafar picked it up first. I stood up and pulled a sword out of the floor.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" he said, blowing out fire and surrounding me with it.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?!" I said. Unlike Lei, I don't have a dirty mouth when I'm angry.

"A snake, am I?" Jafar said, walking through the fire. "Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" he said, changing into, of course, a snake. He loosely circled me with his body. At least it put out the fire. He struck at me and I dodged. This went on a few times until I saw an opening and sliced at him when he struck at me again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genie's P.O.V.

I saw when Leila got trapped in the glass case a few minutes ago. She stil hasn't stopped hacking at it with her knife, but she's obviously getting tired. I wish I could help her, but Jafar's my master now and I have no choice but to watch and do as he says. Looking around, I saw Jafar and Al fighting, Jafar is now a giant snake and Al just has a sword. When Al got a slice in, I couldn't help myself. I turned into a line of cheerleaders.

"Rick'em rack'em rock'em rake! Stick that sword into that snake!" the multiple mes chanted, dancing and waving our pom-poms.

"You stay out of this!" Jafar hissed. I pulled into one cheerleader me and held up a tiny black flag with a 'J' on it.

"Jafar Jafar, he's our man. If he can't do it... GREAT!" I said, changing back into the regular me on the last word.

Al ran over to where Jasmine and Leila were, trapped in their glass containers, and was going to try to get them out, but Jafar stopped him. Al's sword slid across the floor. Jasmine called Al's name, banging on the glass. Al got a running start and jumped onto a huge ruby, sliding across the floor. He picked up the sword and turned the ruby around. Jafar followed him, but he had some trouble with the turn and crashed through the wall. Al jumped off the ruby and stabbed the sword into Jafar, causing him to yell in pain. Al Picked up a wooden club and ran toward's Jasmine, where she was up to her chin in sand. Leila was next to her, she had made a large dent about as big as her head and halfway through the case, but she was too exhausted to do anymore.

As Al was running toward Jasmine, Jafar coiled around Al, lifting him up. He was laughing and coiling tighter.

"You little fool. You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!" He said, coiling tighter still. Iago started talking next to me.

"Squeeze him, Jafar. Squeeze him like an- ahh!" He started and I not so gently elbowed him away. I noticed Leila had gotten up and was working on her escape again. Wow, she recovers fast! and she already had a hole in the glass that was nearly big enough for her to squeeze through. Jafar regained my attention.

"Without the genie, boy, you're nothing!" Al, who had been struggling, went completely still. I felt someone touch my arm and turned around. It was Leila! She was standing next to me, sweating and looking exhausted. We smiled and turned our attention back to Al and Jafar. He had a conniving smirk on his face.

"The genie has more power than you'll ever have!" he yelled. What was he doing?!

"What?!" Jafar said.

"He gave you your power, and he could take it away!" Al said.

"Al, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" I said, wondering what the heck he was thinking. What's his angle?

"Don't worry. He know's what he's doing. Just react put on a little show of nervousness and everything will work out fine." Leila said.

"Alright." I said, not completely knowing what was going on, but trusting Al and Leila.

"Face it, Jafar! You're still just second best!" Al said. Jafar's face held a look of realization.

"You're right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long." Jafar said, and started slithering toward me. I looked around and Leila was nowhere to be seen. I decided to take her advice and put on a show.

"The boy's crazy. He's a little punch drunk." I said as he came toward me and circled me. I turned my hand into a snake head and hit myself with it. "One too many hits with the snake."

"Slave!" he said, tightening his coil around me. "I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!" he said. Oh, now I get it. I'd better still put on a show.

"Alright. Your wish is my command." I said resignedly. "Way to go, Al." I pointed at him and, for good measure, closed my eyes and turned my head away as the magic came out. he started transforming.

"Yes, yes. The power." Jafar said. I snuck a quick glance at Al who was free and was busting Jasmine's hourglass prison. And not a moment too soon. Any longer and she would have suffocated.

"The absolute power!" Jafar continued, breaking through the ceiling.

"What have you done?!" I heard Jasmine say.

"Trust me!" Al replied.

"The universe is mine to command! To control." he said as his black lamp formed.

"Not so fast, Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?!" Al shouted up to Jafar, picking up his lamp.

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" Leila picked up for him as Jafar's cuffs appeared. "And everything that goes with it!" The lamp started sucking Jafar into it.

"Phenomenal, cosmic powers..." Al started. The lamp continued sucking Jafar in and when Iago tried to escape, he grabbed his tail and pulled him in with him.

"Itty bitty living space." Leila finished for him when Jafar and Iago were trapped inside the lamp.

"Al, you little genius, you." I said ruffling his hair. Everything started going back to the way it was before, only Al and Leila stayed in their rags. We could hear Jafar and Iago arguing inside the lamp.

"Allow me." I said. "10,000 years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out!" I said, winding up for a pitch, but I flicked it instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that's it for this chapter. One more to go! Please, remember to REVIEW.**


	14. Confessions of love and temporary byes

**Now, the moment you've been waiting for... the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Leila.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leila's P.O.V.

In my head I'm doing a little happy dance. Jafar's trapped in a lamp and he's far away from us! This is the greatest day of my life! Well, besides Jafar taking over Agrabah and imprisoning us and sending Al away to Allah knows where. There is one thing left to make this perfect. I walked over to Genie.

"Hey." I said and he turned around to look at me.

"Hey." he replied.

"You know how I wanted to tell you something?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Yeah, but you said it should wait for the right time." he replied.

"Well it is. Genie..." I paused to take a breath. Man, I'm shaking all over. Who would've thought confessing your love for someone would be so nerve-wracking. "Iloveyou." I said really fast.

"What?" he asked.

"(deep breath) I love you, Genie." I said and he just stared at me for a second. Then he broke into a huge grin and lifted me off the ground and kissed me.

"I love you too, Leila. I never thought you would want to be with me." He said.

"You're sweet, kind, and funny, why wouldn't I want to be with you?" I asked, wondering what he meant.

"I'm nothing but a slave, Lei." he said, and I was ecstatic that he was using my nickname.

"Stop right there!" I practically yelled. "You are so much more than that. And besides, you won't be tied to someone else's whims for much longer."

"What are you talking about?" I could tell the curiosity was killing him.

I just looked at him and said, "You'll see." before turning and walking away to stand next to My brother and Jasmine. Of course now I'm listening to their little conversation.

"I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince." came from, who else but Al.

"I know why you did." came from Jaz. Wow, who would've thought a princess would be so understanding.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Al said. Now I'm getting kinda sad. I looked up and saw a giant Genie with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, that stupid law! This isn't fair! I love you." Jaz said. Great now I think I'm gonna cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genie P.O.V.

After listening in on Al and Jasmine's conversation, I felt really sad. They are in love but they can't be together because of some law. Just like I can't be with Lei because I'm going to be a slave for all eternity and she deserves better than that. So I decided to help them with their love since I can't do anyting about mine.

"Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left!" I said like it wasn't killing me inside to be a slave forever. "Just say the word and you're a prince again!"

"But Genie, what about your freedom?" he asked.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is LOVE." I said, pushing Al and Jasmine closer together. "Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years." Then I went over to his side. "Believe me, I know. I've looked." I said, looking past him and over to Leila. Allah, she's beautiful. Most of What Al said after that sounded kinda like buzzing because I was too busy staring At Lei to pay attention. When I heard him make a wish I prepared to turn him back into a prince.

"One bonafide prince pedigree comin' up! I-- what?" I said as I processed what he said. My freedom? Did he really just say that?

"Genie, you're FREE!" he said, holding up my lamp. It lifted out of his hands and started glowing. Smoke came out of it and swirled around me. My cuffs fell to the ground and so did the lamp after it stopped glowing. And I swear, I heard music in the background. I'm actually free? I picked up my lamp, feeling really happy.

"I'm free. I'm free!" I handed the lamp to Al. "Quick! Quick, wish for something outrageous! Say I-i want the Nile! Wish for the Nile! Try that!" I said, feeling excited. I've waited thousands of years for this!

"Uh, I wish for the Nile."

"NO WAY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH THAT FEELS GOOD!" I started bouncing all over the place. then I started shaking everyone's hands. "I'm free! I'm free at last!" I started packing a suitcase with random items I just pulled out of the air. "I'm hitting the road! I'm off to see the world! I'm--" I stopped as I looked over at Al and Lei.

"Genie..." Al started.

"We're gonna miss you." Lei finished with a look in her eyes that told me all I needed to know.

"You too." I said, shrinking down to their size. "No matter what anybody says, you'll always be royalty to me." I said hugging them.

"That's right! You've certainly proven you're worth as far as I'm concerned." The Sultan said, coming up to all of us. "It's that law that's the problem."

"Father?" Jasmine said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, am I Sultan or am I Sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whoever she deems worthy."

Jasmine ran over to Al saying she chose him. Al picked her up and twirled her around in the air.

"Oh! All of you! Come over here! Big group hug! group hug!" I said pulling everyone people animal and rug to me. I was so happy, I had to hug everyone.

"You mind if I kiss the monkey? MUAH! (cough) Ooh, hairball!" I said.

"Well, what do you expect when you kiss a monkey?" Lei said, kissing my cheek. "Please come back soon."

"I will." I said to her then let everyone go. "Well, I can't do anymore damage around this popsicle stand! I'm outta here!" I said, shooting into the sky. "Lei, I'll be back soon! Don't get too lonely without me! Bye bye you two crazy love birds! Hey Rugman, Ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! I don't care what I am! I'm free!" I said as I disappeared into the sky. I'm taking a much needed vacation and then coming back to my favorite place in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leila's P.O.V.

I miss him already. I really hope he comes back soon. Uh oh, Al's looking at me.

"So, you and Genie, huh?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"So I finally fell in love. Is that such a big deal?" I said, knowing full well it was. I'd never even looked at a guy twice before.

"My sister's finally becoming a woman." he said with fake tears.

"Shut up and go kiss your princess, Prince Charming." I retorted. Ah, just like old times. I really can't wait till Genie gets back, though. This is definitely the start of a new life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok, you all know what happens after that with Al and Jaz so I'm not gonna write that. Hope you enjoyed the story. I may or may not write the other movies. It depends on how much encouragement i get and if I can find my muse. Luv y'all and good bye!**


End file.
